Soothe My Pain
by MrsHaleCullen
Summary: The Cullens don't come back and Bella marries Jacob. A certain discovery changes Jacob's behavior leaving Bella trapped in a marriage she no longer wants. Can someone's return save her? M for language  maybe lemons later on  First fanfic R R :


**A/N:**

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. I had an idea so I thought I'd share it :)**

**I'm not the best writer in the world but I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(Strong Language)**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?"<p>

"Sorry Jacob. I bumped into Mike at the gas station and we decided to go for coffee. Did you know that him and Jess-"

"I don't give a damn about him and Jessica. Why isn't my dinner ready? After a long day you know I can't be hassled with this shit, Bells."

"Crap! I forgot to go to the store. I was going to get some-"

"How the hell did you forget to go to the store, Bella? What got you so distracted that you forgot?"

"I told you, I bumped into Mike, Jake. We got talking-"

"You're fucking him aren't you? I knew it!"

"Jacob, what the fuck?"

"You're fucking that dick. Mike. You're fucking him aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"Jake, listen to yourself. Me and Mike are friends! That's all! He's married to Jessica for Christ sake, and I'm married to you! What the hell gives you that impression?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. All doe eyed. You're no doe. You're a dirty fucking whore. First off you fuck that bloodsucker-"

"Don't you dare bring Edward into this! He has shit all to do with this, Jake!"

"See! You're still fucking protect those filthy bloodsuckers. I bet you fucked every single one of them, along with the rest of town."

"You know what, Jacob? Go fuck yourself, you asshole!" I yelled and started to head towards the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?" He growled as he grabbed my arm, swinging me round to face him.

He was gripping my arm so tight I thought he might actually cut the circulation off. He was shaking at this stage too. This was a bad sign. If he phased he could kill me in the blink of an eye. I had to calm him down.

"Jake. Please. You're hurting me. Let go"

"Why? So you can go and fuck that dick?"

"Jacob. Please" I pleaded with him.

My words seemed to have some effect on him because he loosened his grip a little.

We just stood there for a few minutes in silence. His hand still clasped securely around my arm. He was inhaling deeply, trying to control his temper.

"Jacob?" I said softly, caressing his face with my free hand.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know you would never-"

"Shhh. It's ok. It's alright." He freed my arm and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

We just stood like that for another few minutes. Not speaking. Just hugging.

"Jacob, I'm going to have to go to the store. I need to get some groceries. We have nothing for dinner. Why don't you come with me?" I said pulling away from him.

"No, it's alright. I trust you. I was meaning to go and see my Dad today anyways so I'll run over there. Maybe even pop in to see Paul and Rachel on the way"

"That sounds great. Tell Rachel I was asking after her won't you? I'll call in sometime over the weekend"

Rachel, Jacob's older sister, had moved back to the res six years ago to be with Paul after he imprinted on her. They got married the year before me and Jacob and had a child on the way. Rachel and I got on well together, she was the one person I could really talk to. Talk to like I did with Alice...

Alice.

God I missed her.

"Sure thing. What time will dinner be ready? Just so I get back before it gets cold."

"Ummm. Probably 7-7.30. That sound good?"

"Sounds great" He pulled me into another embrace and kissed me.

"I am sorry, Bella."

"I know. Now go and see Billy. I've got to go to the store" I said releasing myself from his embrace.

And with that he was gone and I was allowed to stop this facade.

I slumped to the floor and allowed myself to shed a few tears.

What happened to the wonderful, caring boy I fell in love with? Honestly, Jacob frightened me now. He was so temperamental. You say something wrong and he ends up yelling and smashing things.

I assessed my arm. I'd probably end with some bruising, but thankfully I got off lucky this time. No breaks.

One time Jacob broke my arm during an argument over visiting my father. Of course, I couldn't tell Dr Finnick that. I had to blame it on my clumsiness. And another time I ended up with a black eye and a split lip. I couldn't leave the house for a couple of weeks that time. I had to say I was ill with flu until I was able to cover the damage with makeup.

So, yes, I was lucky this time. But maybe not so lucky next time...

I pulled myself off the floor and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up a little before heading out.

I splashed my face with cold water, applied a little mascara and foundation, to try and hide the fact I'd been crying, combed my hair and headed for the door.

My Chevy still ran smoothly after all these years. Admittedly Jacob did have to make some repairs a few times, but she was still capable of being driven.

Instead of going to the store I headed to the diner. I had some time to play with and quite frankly I wanted to stay out of the house as long as possible, even if it meant getting microwave meals. I'd passed them off as my own work before, I could do it again.

I walked into the diner and was greeted by Janine's grinning face.

"Hey there Bella. Twice in one day, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Janine. Jacob's off to Billy's so I have some time to spare"

"Oh I see. What can I get you?"

"Just a coffee please."

"Sure thing, doll. I'll bring it over to you." She smiled.

I headed to the table in the corner. I wasn't in the mood for socializing. A few minutes later Janine arrived with my coffee.

"If you want a refill, just let me know"

"Will do. Thanks" I said, only smiling for her benefit.

When she was gone I went into my own little bubble. Just staring into my cup of coffee.

I didn't even look up when Vincent, the local drunk, came stumbling out of the bathroom and fell into a waitress. Well, that's what I assumed had happened by the clatter of dishes, cursing and hearing Harry throw him out.

Nor did I look up when Janine asked if I wanted a refill. I just merely shook my head and she left it at that.

But I did look up when I heard him...

.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. <strong>

**Please review, but don't be too harsh please. Like I said, this is my first fan fic :P**

**I'll try to update at least once a week .**

**(I should probably look for a beta reader. If anyone fancies a job let me know :))**

**-MrsHaleCullen**


End file.
